I Will Sing You a Lullaby
by RClaybourne
Summary: Rayna is home alone, longing for the sweet, innocent days when her children were small.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Sing You a Lullaby**

**Chapter 1**

**All characters are property of Nashville ABC.**

_Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

_(Golden Slumbers, The Beatles)_

It's a rare Saturday morning that Rayna Jaymes can sleep in; a rare Saturday that she doesn't have to be anywhere or take anyone anywhere. She finally has time to sleep in and yet she's restless, up before the sun.

It's Teddy's week with the girls and hard as she tries she still can't get used to this arrangement. She spent so many years being away from Maddie & Daphne while she was touring and now it seems so unfair that she's at home and they still can't be together. She finds herself missing her family desperately.

The house is too quiet so she flips on the TV to get her mind off of her loneliness. She flips to a special about the Beatles and their 50th anniversary tour. Paul McCartney's singing Golden Slumbers. _Once there was a way to get back homeward…_Homeward. Right. She doesn't even know what that means anymore. What is there to get back to? A big empty house? A bottle of wine to get to sleep? Her home used to be such a warm place, full of love and energy. What happened to those sweet times, when her children were small and she and Teddy would lie in bed on weekend mornings, reading the paper, cuddling, laughing? Where did they get to? Teddy had never been the love of her life, but they were happy together, content. They were a family.

Tired of wallowing in her own thoughts she decides she may as well go out for some coffee to get her mind off of things. Not wanting to run into anyone in her own neighborhood, she heads over to Frothy Monkey on 12South. She prefers the vibe there anyway and she knows they'll almond milk for her latte.

Standing in line she sees a man holding the tiniest baby, swaying side to side.

She knows the sway, that "mom sway," that sway that seeps into your soul and never quite leaves you after years of rocking babies to sleep, of singing them lullabies. She's swaying now as she waits in line. Once you're a parent, it doesn't matter if your children are in your arms or far away, your body still wants to rock itself, to soothe.

She finds herself mesmerized by the baby, remembering what it was like to hold a newborn, to feel the comfort of holding your whole world in your arms. Her mind inevitably wanders to what things may have been like with Deacon. Would they still be together now, lounging in bed on a brisk weekend morning? What would he have even been like with a baby? He'd been really cute with Scarlett; but Scarlett was a toddler by the time Rayna met her. Sure, he'd held Maddie and Daphne once or twice but to call those moments awkward would be the understatement of the decade. The situation did not allow for either of them to relax into the moment.

The man must have felt her eyes upon him, because it doesn't take him long to look up at her. She is flustered when she realizes those eyes peering into hers belong to the man of her dreams. How did she not realize that? Obviously she was preoccupied. They lock eyes for what seems like days. Her heart races and her breath catches in her throat.

"Ray."

He says nothing more, he seems unable to speak. She doesn't move. Finally Deacon walks over to her, still cradling the baby. He seems to remember himself and gestures over to a man in the corner with another young child.

"You remember Bobby, Juliette's old band leader?"

"Bobby! Hey, how are you? Are these two both yours?"

They make small talk with Bobby. His wife is home with the flu so he was out on his own with their newborn and their one year old. He insisted he had everything under control, though, and they were off to their baby gym class.

"You look good with a baby," Rayna compliments Deacon after Bobby heads out with his kids.

They share a smile, perhaps a bit of a sad one.

"What are you doing out so early on a Saturday?"

"Oh, you know, just grabbing some coffee," she says, feigning enthusiasm, perky smile plastered across her face.

"The girls with Teddy?"

"Yeah," she confesses

"You interested in maybe joining me for some breakfast? "

"You taking pity on me, Deacon Claybourne?" Deacon grins boyishly. "That sounds fun."

They take a corner table and enjoy light conversation as they wait for their coffee and eggs. Deacon tells her Bobby has taken a job as a music teacher. It's not as exciting as being on the road, but it allows him to be home with his kids.

"So, how are you doing, you know, being away from the girls? It must be different to be apart from them while you're at home."

"It's hard," she admits. "I was feeling a little nostalgic this morning, for when the girls were little."

"Deacon looks down at his coffee

"I'm sorry. That was probably insensitive if me."

"I asked."

"You seemed really comfortable with Bobby's little guy."

"Well, he had his hands full and, and I guess I'm not as scared of kids as I used to be."

"Do you ever think about, I dunno, having more kids? Do you feel like, like you missed out on a lot?"

"I guess, I dunno, I try not to think about it. I've been...enjoying the time I spend with Maddie and honestly, I can't even imagine loving another little person any more than that. Another child, that is."

"I felt like that before Daphne was born. I didn't think I'd possibly have enough love to go around but, instead of my heart dividing them up to share the love I already had, it just…seemed to expand. I miss holding them in my arms, that sweet, innocent time just smiling at them for hours-without then rolling their eyes at me!" Her last comment lightens the mood. "Sometimes…sometimes I get sad thinking about not ever experiencing those moments again, or being pregnant again, having another life growing inside of me...those little butterfly flutters..." She trails off, worried that she's said too much, but when she looks up at Deacon he's smiling.

"You've never talked to me much about those times in your life."

She shrugs a little. "I guess they were…bittersweet. So," she says, changing the subject," what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

He chuckles. "Actually, I agreed to do a song for this country lullabies album...by Monday. I don't know where to begin or what I was thinkin' agreein' to this. And I'm having some work done on my cabin so I need to drive up there to check it out. Maybe some inspiration will hit me on the drive."

"Are you going up there by yourself?" she boldly asks him.

"I am," their eyes meet. "Do you feel like taking a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Sing You a Lullaby**

**Chapter 2**

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and help to keep me motivated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks especially to Asia, Breanna and Agus for your feedback!_

Deacon is not planning on an overnight at his cabin so they grab two more coffees for the road and climb into Deacon's truck.

"Do you mind if we keep the radio off?" Deacon asks.

Rayna looks at him coyly. "We're gonna have to if you hope to write a song on the way up. I'd hate to interfere with your creative process."

Deacon grins at her. "You know me too well!"

They drive for a while in a comfortable silence, except for the various tunes they take turns humming.

"So, what kind of work are you having done up there?"

"Well, I was going to wait until it was complete before I said anything to you, but I'm having a couple of rooms added on. Maddie's been asking me about it, and if it's alright with you, I'd like to bring her up there at some point. I wanted to make sure there was enough room first, so that you and Daphne could come along if ya liked, or Scarlett could join us if you're more comfortable with that arrangement."

"So you're adding _rooms_ on?" she asks, surprised at the elaborateness of his plan.

"Well, I wanted everyone to feel comfortable…" He trails off, a little embarrassed. Rayna watches him for a minute as he drives.

"That's really nice, Deacon. I think she'd really like that." She smiles and he tries to not make it too obvious how much her words mean to him. Deacon continues to hum a tune for his country lullaby. It doesn't take long before Rayna nods off, snoring softly for the rest of the trip, both exhausted after her nights of insomnia and relaxed as she sits there next to Deacon.

##

"Ray? Darlin', we're hear." Rayna adjusts herself in her sleep, comfortable in her dreams, a small smile on her face.

"Rayna? Baby, wakeup." Deacon winces as he hears the words that leave his mouth, and flashes back to that fateful night when he pulled her from his overturned truck. At that point he decides to let her snooze and hops out of the truck to see what the contractors have done.

To his surprise, the inside work looks mostly complete except for some finishing touches. He heads back to his truck to grab the small cooler he'd brought for lunch and finds Rayna awake and standing on the porch, watching the sunlight reflect on the water.

"I always loved hiding out up here. I always thought it would be a really special place for, I dunno, family holidays, a place to be together."

Deacon looks out at the water, nodding his head slightly. "Yeah, it would." He continues looking at the water, not making eye contact with Rayna. "I brought some sandwiches and drinks if you're hungry."

##

Rayna takes a quick tour of the place while Deacon unpacks the cooler.

"Deacon, this looks fantastic! You've doubled the size of the place!"

"Yeah, well, it was long overdue anyway. So, you think it'd be okay to show Maddie the place? Like I said, you can join us."

"Whatever you all decide is fine. You know I trust you, right?" Deacon shrugs, focusing on unwrapping his sandwich. "And Maddie just loves spending time with you. Deacon, I know what happened, with you drinking…I know that was a one-time thing. You've done so well putting your life back together after I turned it upside down. God knows you've done better than I have."

Deacon picks at the lettuce on his sandwich. "I hear you broke up with Luke."

"I did. I guess I was just rushing into something, so I wouldn't be alone. I don't seem to manage being alone very well." She lets out a deep breath. "So, I hear you broke up with Megan, too."

"You heard right. She seems to have a bit more in common with someone else. Funny how that always seems to work out." Neither mentions the elephant in the room, that Megan is now with Teddy.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you fight for us? After the accident?"

Deacon takes a moment to gather his thoughts, before looking up at her with clear blue eyes. "I figured you'd had enough of me, Ray. And then you said we should save ourselves. I was in pretty bad shape at that point, just trying to stay afloat. I didn't have much fight left in me."

"Because I betrayed you."

Deacon looks over at her. "Betrayed me? Is that what you thought?"

"You had been avoiding me since you found out about Maddie. And you didn't even come to see me after the accident." She wipes away a stray tear that she had not intended to shed.

"Is that what you thought? Is that why we're apart now? God dammit Rayna!" Deacon stands up. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to calm himself. "Ray-"

She doesn't wait for him to finish. She jumps up and leaves the cabin as tears pour down her face. Deacon finds her a few minutes later, sitting on the open tailgate of the truck.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks. "Look, we're not teenagers anymore; I'm not drunk… it's cold out here. Can we just go inside and talk? Please?"

"No. I'm a mess and I'm embarrassed to be out here crying."

Deacon reaches out and tilts her chin up. "Rayna, I think you're beautiful no matter what, and you're one of the strongest people I know, with the possible exception of our daughter. I'm amazed at how open she's been to us getting to know each other better. I thought for sure she'd want nothing to do with me. She's pretty amazing, Ray. You've done a great job with her.

You're a great mom, and I know you made a lot of tough decisions. I don't blame you for them."

She takes the hand he offers her. "Could we please go inside? I'm freezing out here."

She agrees and as she steps ahead of him onto the front porch she turns around, taking his face in her hands, and kisses him on the lips before pulling back to looking at him.

"What was that for?"

"For being you. And for helping me to not feel so guilty. I don't know if I could be as forgiving if the shoe were on the other foot."

They walk into the house and sit back down at the table. "You know, you're not the only one who missed out on those early days with Maddie. I missed out on you being there with me. I wanted so badly to share those moments with you, and they were so fleeting. And I missed out on enjoying that time more with Maddie because I felt so guilty. Even with Daphne, I wanted her to be yours, and then I felt guilty about that!"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Ray," he says sincerely.

"I always wanted 3 or 4 kids," she muses. "Lots of energy, people running in and out, but I couldn't bear to not share that with you. I always thought you'd make such a great dad. And I was right." She smiles as her eyes fill with tears. "Watching you with Maddie…it's all pretty amazing to see." She wipes another stray tear.

Deacon waits patiently for her to continue, not wanting to interrupt.

"That night you performed at the Bluebird, when I brought Maddie, she'd called me earlier in the night to pick her up from Teddy's wedding. She asked if you would ever look at her, the way Teddy looks at Daphne." Before completely breaking down, she adds, "I've wanted that too, for her."

"Rayna," Deacon says softly, "she lights up my world. I have never in my life seen a more beautiful child, and when she laughs, it's just… music to my ears." He suddenly stops talking, gets up, and walks across the room to grab a guitar. "I think you just inspired me!"

Beautiful baby, beautiful child  
Gentle and maybe a little bit wild  
When I see your face, I know that its true  
No one anyplace, as beautiful as you  
Beautiful as you, baby

Beautiful baby, beautiful child  
Gentle and maybe a little bit wild  
When I hear you laugh, its music and gold  
You bring to my life  
Miracles untold, baby

And now you smile  
I look in yours eyes, its all worth wile  
And I realize how beautiful, so beautiful  
Simply beautiful  
Oh child, child of mine  
Hey yeah

Beautiful baby, beautiful child  
Gentle and maybe a little bit wild  
When I see your face  
I know its true  
There's no one anyplace as beautiful as you  
Beautiful as you, baby

_The song used in this chapter is _Beautiful Baby_ by Darius Rucker and can be found on Sandra Boynton's country album _Frog Trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Sing You a Lullaby**

**Chapter 3**

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and help to keep me motivated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks again to the usually suspects, especially Asia and Agus!_

Deacon finishes his song, _Beautiful Baby_, and looks over at Rayna who has moved to sit closer to him on the sofa. Tears run down her cheeks but she is smiling. Deacon returns the smile, then, after placing his guitar on the table in front of him, leans over and wipes away her tears.

"We have a daughter together," he states matter-of-factly.

"Yeah we do." Her smile broadens. He caresses her face and she sighs happily. "Sounds like your song's written. I guess we should head back to Nashville."

"Well, it seems my to do list just got a little shorter. If you don't have anywhere to be, maybe we could head back tomorrow…" He trails off, one eyebrow raised flirtatiously.

"I don't have anywhere to be," she flirts back, unabashedly. "Maybe we could add a little something else to that to do list of yours."

They lean into one another, slowly, cautiously, pressing their lips together. Their moves are tentative. They are careful not to scare the other one off by moving too quickly. Deacon is the first to break their kiss. He rests his forehead against hers and she leans into him, arms wrapping around his back, burying herself in his warmth. They remain like that for a while, comforted by one another, before Rayna speaks.

"Do you think you'd be willing to give us one more shot?" Rayna asks, almost inaudibly.

Deacon takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He scoots away from her so he can see her face. He takes her hands in his before answering. "Only if you marry me."

Rayna looks at him, eyes wide, completely stunned. Another tear escapes and rolls down her cheek.

Deacon smiles brightly, eyes clear and blue. Rayna's hands start to shake but she can't take her eyes off of him.

"Ray, you are the only one I have ever wanted. 6 more months of dating isn't going to change that. I want a life with you. This is our last chance. Let's do this right." He gets down on one knee if front of her. "Rayna, I love you as much today as I ever have. I've worked hard to be the man that you deserve, and I hope I've achieved something close to that. I will never stop striving to provide you with that- life that's good. Rayna, will you marry me?"

She nods slowly at first and then more vigorously. Tears roll down her cheeks and she throws her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"You're all I've ever wanted, too. I love you Deacon. So much."

"Do you still want that 3rd baby?" he teases.

She nods, grinning sheepishly. "I do. I really do. Do you?"

"Yeah," he says through kisses. "If you'd asked me when I woke up this morning whether I thought my day would go anything like this I'd have said you were nuts, but yeah, this is what I want. I want to build a bigger family with you. But for the record, I couldn't possibly love Maddie and Daphne any more than I already do."

"I love that about you, and that's why I'm feeling a little greedy, wanting one, or two, more," she says while kissing him and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger, so we should probably get started as soon as possible."

She nods and moves to his buckle. "No time like the present. Another 6 months isn't going to change how I feel about you." She winks, tossing his words back at him.

He pulls her sweater over her head.

"Are you sure you're all in for this?"

"I'm in 110%" he tells her while nibbling on her ear, just before pulling her onto his lap. "I am fully on board with all of this, for all 3 kids. I am ready to be a diaper changing soccer dad."

"Soccer dad? Oh really?"

"What? You don't think I can do this? I can drive car pools and make lunches and change diapers one handed, while eating a sandwich."

"You might want to put the sandwich down if you're changing diapers."

"Yeah, probably," he admits, still kissing her.

"But you standing in the kitchen, making lunches, with a burp cloth over one shoulder, is so unbelievably hot."

"Yeah?

"Yeah." She stands up, tosses her tank top at him and heads towards the bedroom. "You comin?"

##

An hour later they are in the master bedroom, lying in each other's arms.

"Let's get married here."

Deacon looks down at her. "Really?"

"I can't think of anywhere more special, plus you've done all of this work here. It could be something intimate, just us, the girls...Scarlett, too. I know how much she means to you. Just_ our_ family."

"Will I still have to wear a tux?"

"You can wear whatever you want, babe!" He kisses her again, softly, sealing the deal.

##

6 months later Deacon is giving an interview with Ed Stubbs on Opry radio.

"So this new song, it's on a children's album but it's topping the country charts! What was your inspiration?"

"Yeah, it's called Beautiful Baby. Rayna and I were talking one day about this song I needed to write-"

"For those who don't know, Deacon is speaking of the Queen of Country, Rayna Jaymes, who is here in our front row today."

Deacon's smile lights up the room. "I am indeed. That's my beautiful wife, Rayna, right there, and I am happy to announce we have a beautiful baby on the way."

"Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thank you. We are looking forward to a baby boy arriving in just a couple of months. But this song is about his sister, when she was a baby. It was written after we got to talking about how kids can just light up your world, and their laughter sounds like music to your ears. And then before you know it they're all grown up."

"Isn't that the truth?!"

"It seems like the blink of an eye!"

##

The interview finishes and Rayna and Deacon head to Teddy's to pick up the girls before driving up to the cabin. The truck is already packed. This would be their first holiday with the girls since getting married last May, and they are looking forward to a big Thanksgiving dinner with all of the trimmings. Tandy and Bucky would be heading up later in the week and Scarlett had convinced her mother to join them as well. Scarlett had worked out some issue with her mother while she was in town for the wedding, and they were getting along well these days.

Their wedding last May was the last time the whole family had been together. They'd gotten married at sunset by the lake and the entire day had been beautiful. They'd hung lights in the trees and a chef came in to set up a lobster bake. They dined at long tables in the field next to the house. Deacon had even surprised Rayna by wearing a tuxedo, which she kept whispering to him throughout the day that she couldn't wait to get off of him.

While they'd planned on the affair being just the 5 of them, in the end Rayna couldn't leave her sister out, and that meant Bucky joined as well. Having Tandy there also meant they had needed to invite Deacon's sister. Watty had been their biggest advocate for years, and Rayna was thrilled to have him join the party. Liam came along as Scarlett's date and since Juliette had been such a true friend to all of them, she and Avery joined the celebration. The night ended with them sitting around the fire pit on chairs and outdoor sofas, playing guitars and singing while fireflies danced around the yard. It was at that point Rayna whispered in Deacon's ear "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again to the usual suspects, Asia, Agus & Breanna, for your suggestions and attempts to pull me out of my comfort zone. As usual, all reviews are appreciated. And thanks for the editing Nashville1211!

**Chapter 4**

… _The night ended with them sitting around the fire pit on chairs and outdoor sofas, playing guitars and singing while fireflies danced around the yard. It was at that point Rayna whispered in Deacon's ear "I'm pregnant."_

"Are you serious?" Deacon had asked her, a smile quickly spreading across his face.

They hadn't told anyone about Rayna's pregnancy that evening, wanting to first share the news with the girls, but not until the wedding festivities were over. Rayna had wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell Deacon, to see his reaction, and he had not disappointed her. He convinced her at that moment that this was what he truly wanted. But this was their moment, and she wasn't ready to share it with anyone else just yet, including her daughters, especially if there was a chance they might be upset or disappointed.

_**The night of the wedding:**_

_Although they'd made love countless times over the years and experienced many first times together, the bond they shared on their wedding night was suddenly amplified. They were officially husband and wife, they were a family, and she was carrying his child inside of her. He had never in his life felt so connected to this woman, this person he had loved since he was 19 years old. They had considered each other as soul mates for the better part of 25 years but the fire that ignited them was now burning hotter than ever._

_Unable to control his desire any longer Deacon stood up, pulling Rayna along beside him, and walked quickly to the microphone left by the band. He thanked everyone for sharing in their celebration and encouraged folks to enjoy the rest of the evening, but after a long day, he and Rayna were calling it a night. They quickly excused themselves, asking Tandy to make sure the girls were safely tucked in at the cabin before the remaining guests made their way back to Nashville on the tour buses Highway 65 had provided._

_Deacon had planned the updates to the cabin so the master suite was apart from the other bedrooms. Though the girls were spending the night at the cabin, they would still have their privacy. Before their bedroom door was even closed Deacon was already unzipping Rayna's dress and guiding it off of her, taking in every inch of her body as he did so. He took notice of her slightly larger breasts and ran his thumbs gently across her abdomen before pulling her closer to him for a long luxurious kiss. _

"_I've dreamt about this moment Ray, but I never thought it would become a reality…you and me, married, with a growing family...but better late than never, I suppose."_

"_Deacon," she had said, looking up at him. "I'm done talking." _

_Rayna had taken much less care in helping Deacon to undress, popping several shirt buttons in her enthusiasm. She had been so turned on by this man, her husband, the father of her unborn child._

"_I want you, Deacon. So bad," she had said to him. That was all he needed to hear and he carried her to the bed. "Right now!" She had demanded, pulling him onto her. She had been insatiable that night and she had just about worn him out. They hadn't slept much that night, wrapped up in each other, alternating between dozing off and making love._

_They still managed to wake up early and make breakfast for their daughters. They were both so excited to share their pregnancy with the girls. Maddie was the first to make her way to the kitchen area._

_"Hey!" she had chirped. "Good morning! How's it feel to wake up as Mr. and Mrs. Claybourne?" she'd teased._

_"It feels," Rayna searched for the right words, then reached for Deacons hand, "like home." They shared a smile._

_Daphne entered next, smelling coffee and maple syrup in the air. "Oh you're already up! We were going to make you breakfast," she said sadly._

_"Well we haven't eaten yet so you still can, but come sit down first. We are up early because we were so excited to talk to you. We have some news to share."_

_"Are you going to have a baby?" Daphne asked excitedly._

_Rayne and Deacon looked at each other._

_"O.M.G you really are? This is so exciting! I'm going to be a big sister!" Daphne covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide, looking as though she was about to burst with excitement._

_Maddie glanced down at the table before looking away completely. Deacon watched her quietly._

_Maddie felt the room spinning and a wave of nausea overtake her. She excused herself and went off to her bedroom._

_Deacon rested his hand over top of Rayna's. "Let me go talk to her," he'd said._

"_I'm sorry," Maddie had said after she invited Deacon into her room. She was lying on the bed on her side, facing away from the door. He had gone in and sat in a chair, facing her. "I want to be happy for you. I do. I just suddenly don't feel so great," she continued, sounding teary._

"_Maddie, finding out you were my daughter turned my world upside down. But, realizing I had a chance to be your dad put it all back together. You changed my world and I will never love anybody more than I love you. This new baby...yeah, I'll get to be this baby's dad from the time he or she is born, but the only reason I'm brave enough to do this is because of you, because of how much I have enjoyed every moment I've spent with you. You've brought so much joy to my life. This new baby is not meant to replace you, but it is partly because your growing up and your mama misses having a baby in her arms and yeah, partly because we didn't have a chance to raise you together. She didn't trust me then. You've helped me to show her that she can now. I swear to you, sweetheart, I will always put you first. Maddie, I promise you that. I'm excited about this new baby but I'm mostly looking forward to all of us being a family, and sharing this experience together."_

_Maddie sat up, dabbing her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Did I get any of that right?" Deacon had asked._

"_All of it." She gave her father a weak smile, one so much like his own._

"_I'm sorry any of this is making you feel bad, but maybe the two of you, you and the baby, will grow up to have a lot in common. Y'all share the same genetics. Kind of like you and me, and we've connected pretty well, haven't we?"_

_She nodded, smiling a little more brightly._

"_Are you worried there might be someone coming along who can play guitar better than you?"_

_He winked at her._

"_Not a chance!" She responded, laughing._

"_I'm not replacing you Maddie," Deacon added, moving over to the bed to sit beside his daughter. "I could never do that. A very wise woman told me that I wouldn't be dividing the love I already have between you and another baby, but I'd find even more love in my heart. Before you came along, I wouldn't have believed that was possible."_

_By the time they'd returned to the kitchen Rayna and Daphne were already discussing baby names._

"_Deacon what names do _you_ like?" Daphne asked._

_"Well, I've always been kind of partial to the name Travis, for a boy."_

_"From old Yeller?" Rayna asked, pitch rising, incredulous._

_"What? At least I didn't say Arliss!"_

_"Travis. I like it." Maddie added, thoughtfully._

_"Travis James Claybourne!" Daphne adds. "But what if it's a girl?"_

"_Then I'm going to be in a whole heap of trouble!" Deacon grinned. _

_The girls kept their promise to make breakfast and they took their plates out onto the porch to dine._

"_It's really nice up here, " Maddie had said. "Kind of special."_

"_Can we come back soon?" Daphne had asked._

"_Yeah, like maybe for holidays?" Maddie had added._

_Rayna looked over at Deacon and the girls, eyes sparkling. "I think, that's a great idea!"_

##

Rayna and Deacon had been packed up and set for two weeks in Mexico for their honeymoon, but after dropping the girls off in Nashville at Teddy's later that day, they'd decided to cancel their trip and head back to the cabin. After having been on the road for the better part of 25 years, they were looking forward to enjoying each other in privacy for a couple of weeks.

They made love, made meals together, and wrote a couple of songs, two of which they recorded together when they got back to town. They'd quickly fallen into a routine, and with the girls living with them half of the time and a new baby to prepare for they found their lives were more balanced than ever. They still had their moments of passion, but it didn't engulf them the way it always had in the past. Instead, they were building a solid future together, and working as partners.

#

The summer seemed to fly by quickly and holiday season was upon them before they knew it. By Thanksgiving Rayna was already 8 months pregnant.

"So have you decided on names? You don't know the sex, right?" Deacon's sister, Beth, asks.

They are back in the cabin, sitting on the sofa sharing a cup of tea.

"Well, Deacon wouldn't say whether he preferred a boy or a girl. He says he just wants a healthy baby. Personally, I think he doesn't want to offend Maddie by saying he'd like a boy, but he's got to feel outnumbered around here! Between the three of us, Scarlett, and Juliette who always seems to be around, as well as their other friends…"

They glance over at Deacon in the kitchen with the girls. Scarlett's helping Daphne bake a pie and Deacon and Maddie are cutting vegetables.

"He looks to me like he's in his element!"

"He kind of does, doesn't he?" Rayna scrunches up her nose and speaks conspiratorially.

"I think he's used to it. Growing up my daddy wasn't around much. Thank The Lord. It was usually mama, me and Deacon. He was used to being around women."

They take a moment to drink their tea, enjoying the domesticity going on around them.

"I think we've settled on Cassandra Lynne if it's a girl, and Travis James if it's a boy."

"After that character in Old Yeller? Tell me he is not still watching that every year!"

"Oh, he is, he even got Maddie and Daphne to watch it with him. Thankfully Daphne fell asleep before it ended!"

"I guess some things will never change! But, how are you feeling, Rayna? Is the pregnancy harder his time?"

"Yes and no. I'm still busy, and less comfortable at my age, but I'm really enjoying it this time, sharing it with Deacon. He's so attentive. And he's been doing so much more with the girls...I'm honestly feeling a little left out! But in a good way. They've all bonded so much, he takes them to their activities, and makes their lunches, and with the baby, it's kind of like they're on the same playing field. None of them really knows what to expect, though Deacon's been reading up, and it's cute to hear them talk about everything from baby names, to diapers, to lullabies. I was nervous about, well, everything, but it's just all been so perfect. The three of them even decorated the nursery together."

At that moment they hear a crash and a lot of yelling. The entire kitchen seems to be covered in a gelatinous cranberry color.

"Like I said, it's just all been so perfect!" Rayna and Beth smile, watching the clean-up activity from their positions on the sofa.

#

It was just after noon when the others started to arrive- Bucky and Tandy, Juliette and Avery…Any awkwardness between Scarlett, Juliette, and Avery had subsided, or at least been put on hold. They all seemed to be getting along well.

It was after dinner when Rayna finally admitted to the discomfort she was having. The back pain she'd been experiencing all day was at the point of taking her breath away. It was Beth, a nurse, who finally spoke up.

"Rayna, I've been watching you for the past 40 minutes. You must have a dreadful poker face. That wincing you're doing, it's every 5 minutes like clockwork."

"I'm not due for another month!"

Deacon and Tandy look up concerned.

"Ray?"

"I'm fine!" With that she sneezed, her back went into spasm, and she couldn't move. "I take that back," she said through stabbing pain. "I'm not fine."

Deacon jumps up. "I'm calling the doctor."

_**To be continued!**_


End file.
